Ces choses qui arrivent sans qu'on y soit préparé
by Statice-Law
Summary: Ca avait été une journée de merde du début à la fin. Ou presque. La faute à lui-même, la faute à un abruti, la faute à Arthur, la faute à Aisling... Et nom de Dieu, pourquoi agissait-il aussi bizarrement avec sa sœur aujourd'hui ! /O.S/Incest/Pas d'O.C/Lemon


**Rating : M**

 **Genre : Romance/Family/Incest/Lemon**

 **Disclaimer : Non, toujours pas, mais j'adorerais kidnapper Arthur et Allistor... Mais non...**

 **Pairing : Allistor Kirkland (Scotland) / Aisling Kirkland (Ireland)**

 ** _Characters : Allistor Kirkland (Scotland) / Aisling Kirkland (Ireland) / Dylan Kirkland (Wales) / Seamus Kirkland (North Ireland) / Peter Kirkland (Sealand)_**

 ** _Rapide mention de Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia) / Francis Bonnefoy (France) / Alfred F. Jones (America) / Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain)_**

* * *

 **Hum hum... Bonsoir ?**

 **Ouuuuuuuiiiiii je sais ça fait super longtemps que j'avais rien publié, tout ça tout ça, et vous avez envie de m'éclater la gueule à grand coup de barre à mine (pour le peu de gens qui me suivent régulièrement, s'entend... Les autres vous vous en foutez un peu), MAAAAAIIIIS sachez que je suis extrêmement productive, si si je vous assure ! Je travaille assidument sur une fiction qui devrait bientôt voir le jour puisque j'ai déjà écrit quatorze chapitres, et j'essaye de terminer l'armada d'O.S que j'ai commencé...**

 **Bref, je reviens avec un O.S assez... Inattendu ? En fait je case Allistor avec à peu près tout le monde, et je crois que j'ai un très gros problème avec l'inceste, du coup... Je précise tout de suite que Aisling n'est pas l'Irlande du Nord mais bel et bien la république d'Irlande ! Je crois que c'est à peu près tout... Promis j'essaye de finir d'autres trucs rapidement, j'ai repris un rythme correct, donc ça devrait aller...**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture, review, vous connaissez la chanson, bye~**

* * *

-C'est de ta faute... marmonna Aisling.

-C'est comme ça que tu dis merci ?

Allistor donna un coup de pied rageur dans un caillou qui trainait sur le pont, rejetant d'un mouvement de tête une mèche qui tombait devant ses yeux. Il aimait la pluie, mais il préférait la regarder au sec, derrière une fenêtre, plutôt que de la subir après une journée de merde.

-Je pouvais me démerder toute seule, enchaina sa sœur, marchant paresseusement à côté de lui.

-C'est clair que t'avais l'air de vachement bien gérer la situation, railla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il ne fit aucun effort pour éviter le coup de coude rageur qu'elle lui envoya dans les côtes, et étouffa un grognement de douleur.

-Saloperie...

-Tu l'as cherché, se défendit-elle.

Au fond, Allistor comprenait. Elle se sentait humiliée. Il aurait sûrement été en colère aussi s'il avait été à sa place. Quoi que les chances pour qu'il se face harceler par un gars pas très fréquentable restaient assez minces... Mais il savait que sa sœur avait le même caractère de merde que lui, la même fierté à deux balles, et il comprenait qu'elle prenne mal le fait que ce soit lui qui ait tabassé l'autre connard plutôt qu'elle. Il savait aussi que même si elle n'en montrait rien, elle avait eu peur, et peut-être même était-elle toujours terrifiée. Elle irait sûrement s'enfermer dans la salle de bain lorsqu'ils rentreraient, et pleurerait sous la douche. Allistor n'était pas dupe.

Il lui jeta un regard en biais, shootant toujours dans son caillou. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait des emmerdes avec un mec, et ça pouvait se comprendre. Elle était très jolie, même Allistor s'en rendait compte sans pour autant l'admettre à haute voix. C'était sa sœur après tout. Elle avait presque les mêmes cheveux que lui, si tant est que ceux de la jeune fille étaient longs, bouclés, et viraient au roux tandis que ceux d'Allistor étaient lisses et tiraient plus vers le rouge. Elle avait des yeux verts comme ceux d'Arthur, de longs cils, un visage fin, un corps délicat mais qui cachait une certaine force, de jolies formes... Elle était plus petite qu'Allistor d'une bonne quinzaine de centimètres, mais définitivement, elle était belle. Ce qui n'était pas qu'une bonne chose.

-Tu vas expliquer comment aux parents que tu t'es pris quinze jours d'exclusion ? Grinça-t-elle en regardant droit devant elle.

-J'vais leur dire la vérité, répondit-il avec une certaine nonchalance, regardant la rivière s'agiter sous le pont réservé aux piétons qu'ils traversaient.

Le vent semblait encore plus fort sur le pont que sur la terre ferme, et il voyait bien qu'Aisling bataillait pour y voir quelque chose à travers ses longues mèches qui tombaient devant ses yeux. Elle était aussi trempée que lui, et même si elle ne tremblait pas, il ne doutait pas qu'elle avait froid. L'espèce d'un instant, il hésita à lui passer sa veste, avant de se rappeler que c'était sa sœur, celle-là même qui lui avait fait les pires crasses quand ils étaient gosses et qui continuait de l'emmerder autant qu'elle pouvait. De plus, sa fierté déjà salement abimée en prendrait un sacré coup. Alors il se ravisa, et se contenta d'avancer un peu plus vite pour combler l'écart qu'elle avait créée entre eux.

-Dylan et Seamus rentrent à quelle heure ? Demanda-t-elle avec une certaine faiblesse qu'Allistor ne put manquer.

-Aucune putain d'idée.

-C'est vrai que c'était con de te demander... Déjà que tu ne connais pas ton propre emploi du temps, cingla-t-elle cyniquement.

-Ta gueule...

Ils avaient fini de traverser le pont et étaient de nouveau entourés d'immeubles. Au prochain croisement, ils tourneraient à gauche pour s'engager dans le lotissement qu'ils habitaient. Arthur était sûrement déjà rentré avec Peter, leur père finissait vers dix-neuf heure et arrivait pile à temps pour manger, et leur mère serait normalement là sauf si elle avait eu une urgence au boulot. Quant à Seamus et Dylan, tout dépendait de leur emploi du temps : ils étaient tous les deux dans un club de sport, et lorsqu'ils avaient entrainement, ils finissaient plus tard. Leur petit pavillon n'était pas assez grand pour eux huit, et ils devaient se serrer dans les chambres, sans compter toute l'organisation pour le passage à la douche. Arthur et Dylan partageaient une chambre depuis peu, Allistor ne supportant plus de partager son espace avec son cadet blond, et il dormait désormais avec Seamus, ce qui en soit n'était pas mieux. Quant à Aisling, elle dormait avec Peter dans la dernière chambre, et leurs parents occupaient un canapé-lit dans le salon. On finissait par s'habituer à cette organisation, même si lorsqu'il y avait des disputes, on se sentait vraiment à l'étroit.

-C'est nous, marmonna Aisling en ouvrant la porte d'entrée, dégageant d'emblée ses chaussures d'un mouvement de talon.

-Vous rentrez tard, fit remarquer Arthur en émergeant du salon, un stylo dans la main et un crayon de bois coincé derrière l'oreille.

Comme Allistor le fusillait du regard, il préféra ne pas attendre de réponse et retourna à sa place sans demander son reste. Il s'était pris tellement de roustes qu'il préférait minimiser les dégâts.

-Va te doucher, souffla le rouquin à sa sœur, bien que ses simples mots semblent lui coûter.

-Oh, tu es ma mère maintenant ?

-Va te faire foutre...

Elle haussa les épaules, retira sa veste trempée et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, au bout du couloir de gauche. Tout droit, il y avait la cuisine, et sur la droite le salon-salle à manger. La chambre d'Aisling et Peter était la seule à être à l'étage, non pas qu'il n'y ait pas assez de place pour faire une deuxième chambre, mais c'était la seule pièce qui n'avait pas besoin de travaux. Les autres portes étaient barricadées à cause de l'état déplorable dans lequel se trouvait les pièces. Leur père attendait d'avoir assez d'argent pour tout rénover.

Allistor la regarda disparaitre dans le couloir étroit et se dirigea lui-même vers le salon. Pas qu'il ait vraiment envie de voir Arthur, mais il n'avait pas mieux à faire de toute façon. Son frère, de trois ans son cadet, était penché sur un dossier violet, certainement des documents que le directeur lui avait demandé de gérer à sa place, comme d'habitude. Cela agaçait énormément Allistor, pas parce que voir son frère exploité l'énervait -pas vraiment en tout cas- mais c'était plus parce que ce dernier ne se révoltait absolument pas. Il n'était pas rare qu'il travaille jusqu'à trois heures du matin pour terminer tout ce qu'on lui avait demandé de faire, mais il continuait d'accepter sans broncher de faire le job de son empoté de directeur. C'était ça qui agaçait le rouquin : son incapacité à dire « non ».

-Vous rentrez tard... répéta-t-il à voix basse sans se retourner.

Allistor savait qu'il n'était pas à l'aise en sa présence, mais il s'en foutait. En fait, il ne savait pas s'il s'entendait mieux avec Aisling ou avec Arthur. Les deux lui tapaient sur les nerfs pour des raisons différentes.

-Et alors ?

Arthur se contenta de vaguement hausser les épaules, préférant ne rien répondre pour ne pas énerver son frère. Ce dernier se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, faisant goûter de l'eau un peu partout.

-Peter est pas là ? finit-il par demander.

-Chez un ami. Maman l'a dit hier soir.

Ca sonnait définitivement comme un reproche. Allistor fusilla son cadet du regard. Il avait déjà passé une journée de merde, il n'avait pas besoin que cet abruti vienne en rajouter. Il se demanda vaguement si ça valait le coup de lui envoyer son poing dans la gueule, là, tout de suite, mais il se ravisa. A la place il le regarda compléter au crayon de bois le dossier. Il ne semblait pas vraiment avoir beaucoup de mal à le faire, malgré quelques froncements de sourcil. Une grosse pile de classeurs était posée juste à côté de lui, et il en prenait régulièrement un pour chercher les infos dont il avait besoin.

-Tu fais encore le job de cet enculé ? Marmonna Allistor.

Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui agaça énormément son ainé.

-C'est pour la réunion de fin de trimestre. Et ce n'est pas le travail de _mon directeur_ , c'est à moi de le faire.

-Bah voyons...

Le blond décida de ne pas répondre, et il repartit dans son dossier.

-M'man est pas rentrée ?

-Si, mais elle mange au restaurant avec papa. Ils sont partis il y a un quart d'heure.

-Super...

-C'est pas si mal. Ca va leur faire du bien de sortir un peu.

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça...

Si Allistor n'avait pas eu son caractère de merde, il aurait regretté ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais comme il était un « connard insensible » comme disait Aisling, il se contenta de serrer légèrement les dents. Il savait pertinemment que son frère détestait qu'on lui rappelle qu'il ne sortait pas. Cela se confirma lorsque le blond le fusilla du regard et referma sèchement son dossier.

-Tu pourrais sortir avec Franny par exemple, tenta Allistor sans grande conviction -mais il était déjà dans la merde de toute façon.

-Ferme ta gueule... !

Moins d'une minute plus tard, Arthur avait remballé toutes ses affaires et était partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Bien sûr, Allistor aurait pu lui en coller une pour le simple fait de lui avoir dit de la fermer, mais c'était lui qui avait foutu la merde, et même s'il était régulièrement de mauvaise foi, cette fois il assumait sa connerie.

Il se retrouva seul dans le salon, et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre de whisky. Il trouva aussi un post-it sur le plan de travail, certainement l'œuvre de sa mère, mais il préféra terminer de se servir avant de lire. Ca ne devait pas être très important de toute façon. Il fit tourner le liquide ambré dans le fond du verre et regarda la pluie s'écraser doucement sur la fenêtre. Un certain silence régnait dans la maison. Il pouvait vaguement entendre l'eau de la douche couler depuis la salle de bain, et la musique d'Arthur, légèrement étouffée. Il ne la mettait jamais très fort, de toute façon.

Il but quelques petites gorgées avant d'attraper nonchalamment le post-it. Il plissa les yeux pour déchiffrer l'écriture minuscule de sa mère, et finit par comprendre qu'ils étaient censés manger les restes qui étaient dans le frigo ou commander une pizza. Le choix était vite fait. Il chiffonna le petit papier jaune fluo et le laissa tomber dans la poubelle, avant d'aller chercher l'annuaire, son verre toujours à la main. Rapidement, il trouva le numéro d'un livreur de pizza et en commanda trois. Dylan et Seamus étaient de vrais goinfres, et Aisling avait besoin de manger. Sans parler d'Arthur. Sérieusement, comment un gars de seize pouvait survivre en mangeant si peu ?! Bon, il était en sous poids, mais Allistor ne savait même pas comment il faisait pour tenir debout.

Il termina son verre et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se changer. Mine de rien, il avait un peu froid. Il fit un arrêt devant la salle de bain. Apparemment, sa sœur était toujours sous la douche, et il hésita quelques secondes, avant d'essayer d'actionner la poignée sans grand espoir. Mais la porte s'ouvrit doucement, et Allistor fronça les sourcils. D'habitude, elle s'enfermait limite à double tour pour être sûre qu'on ne viendrait pas la déranger. Il hésita à entrer. Déjà, il était gêné de risquer de voir sa sœur nue, et il ne tenait pas spécialement à déclencher un scandale. Ceci dit, il prenait juste une serviette et il sortait, alors...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Cria presque Aisling en le remarquant à travers la vitre quasi opaque de la douche.

-Je prends juste une serviette, espèce de parano...

Plus le choix... Il entra franchement dans la salle de bain, sans tourner la tête vers la cabine de douche. Il ignora les nombreuses insultes de sa sœur et chopa un drap de bain, avant de faire rapidement machine arrière.

-Espèce de pervers !

-J'ai rien vu, se défendit-il calmement en refermant la porte.

Il resta adossé au battant, écoutant sa sœur marmonner toujours plus d'injures. Cela le fit un peu sourire. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre, tout en se séchant rapidement les cheveux. Il sortit un t'shirt noir et un bas de jogging de son armoire, et se changea en sifflotant l'air de la chanson qui passait dans la chambre de son frère. Il fallait avouer qu'au moins, il avait de bons goûts musicaux. Il cru reconnaître le morceau de guitare qu'il avait enregistré la semaine précédente, mais il ne l'avait pas assez entendu pour en être sûr. Bientôt, il chanterait les paroles qu'il était en train d'écrire, et il demanderait peut-être à Gilbert de jouer avec lui pour ajouter une deuxième guitare. Mais la maquette était déjà très bien.

Une fois changé, Allistor retourna dans le salon et alluma la télé. Il tomba assez rapidement sur un programme pas trop chiant, et s'affala sur le canapé. Il avait quelques exercices à faire pour le lendemain, des recherches, mais il ne comptait pas les faire. Parfois il se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté de suivre Francis dans les études supérieures. Bon, la fac de lettre était loin d'être la pire, et ce n'était pas trop compliqué, mais ça le faisait quand même chier. Gilbert était partit en fac de sport et s'incrustait de temps en temps dans les cours de la fac de sciences, et Antonio était en fac d'histoire. Tout était rassemblé sur le même campus, alors ils pouvaient se voir régulièrement. Aisling était en fac de sciences, et Seamus et Dylan avait rejoint le Prussien albinos en fac de sport.

Le livreur de pizza arriva une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, et Allistor réceptionna les trois cartons.

-A table ! Gueula-t-il en posant le tout sur la table basse.

Arthur fut le premier à rappliquer, et il alla chercher trois verres et une bouteille d'eau. Sa chemise blanche était froissée à cause de sa journée de cours, et sa cravate pendait lâchement autour de son cou. Pendant une fraction de seconde, Allistor hésita à lui dire d'aller se changer pour mettre des fringues dans lesquelles il serait à l'aise, mais après tout, ce n'était pas son problème. Il reprit sa place dans le canapé et changea de chaîne alors que le dernier épisode de la série qu'il regardait était en train de se terminer. En désespoir de cause, il jeta son dévolu sur les infos, et ouvrit le premier carton. C'est à peu près à ce moment-là qu'Aisling entra dans le salon, portant un t'shirt beaucoup trop grand pour elle et un bas de pyjama. Allistor fronça les sourcils tout en lui faisant un peu de place sur le canapé.

-C'est mon t-shirt, fit-il remarquer.

-Tu es entré dans la salle de bain alors que je me douchais, alors ferme ta gueule.

-Tu vas me sortir cette excuse pendant longtemps ? Grommela-t-il.

Elle haussa les épaules et attrapa le plaid, jusqu'alors posé sur le dossier en cuir. Elle s'enroula dedans, et Allistor savait bien qu'il aurait beau tirer dessus, il n'aurait pas un millimètre carré de la couverture. Arthur posa les verres sur la table et s'installa dans le fauteuil, regardant vaguement la télévision. Tout le monde savait qu'au fond, il n'écoutait absolument pas ce que racontait la présentatrice, mais ce n'était pas très important. Ce n'était pas rare qu'il ait des moments d'absence, alors ils avaient l'habitude.

-T'as pris à quoi ? Demanda Aisling en chopant une part.

-Goûte et tu verras bien, nargua-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se tassa dans le canapé, sa part dans les mains. Arthur grignota à peine, mangeant sa part du bout des lèvres, comme si chaque bouchée pouvait potentiellement le tuer. Allistor avait presque envie de lui foutre le reste de sa part dans la bouche, d'un coup, et de le forcer à tout manger. Il y avait beaucoup de chose qui l'énervait chez Arthur, mais son refus catégorique de manger comme il le devrait était peut-être le pire.

La deuxième pizza fut manger entièrement, la grande majorité alla dans l'estomac d'Allistor, et comme il s'en était douté, Aisling avait bon appétit et avait mangé plus que d'habitude.

-Je vais dans ma chambre, marmonna alors Arthur en se levant.

Allistor le fusilla du regard. Il crevait d'envie de lui foutre un entonnoir dans la gorge pour le forcer à bouffer. Mais il ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de le regarder partir, et il soupira bruyamment lorsqu'il ne fut plus en vue. Aisling ne fit pas de commentaire.

-C'est nous ! Gueula Seamus en ouvrant en grand la porte d'entrée.

-Génial... grommela Allistor en se levant.

Dylan fut le premier à entrer dans le salon, trempé jusqu'aux os. Ses cheveux presque auburn -mais tirant sur le châtain contrairement à Allistor- étaient plaqué sur son front, lui donnant un air tout à fait idiot. Ses yeux verts brillaient de fatigue, et il sembla hésiter à se laisser tomber sur le canapé.

-Même pas en rêve, gronda Aisling. Tu vas mettre des fringues propres avant de poser ton cul ici.

Il soupira et posa une main dans ses cheveux dégoulinant de flotte, avant de faire marche arrière. Allistor le suivit, et faillit éclater de rire en apercevant son autre frère dans l'entrée. Déjà, le voir batailler avec ses chaussures était un spectacle hilarant en soit, mais avec ses cheveux presque roux plaqués sur ses tempes et ébouriffés à l'arrière du crâne, il était presque impossible de ne pas rire.

-Oh ça va, hein… râla-t-il après avoir finalement vaincu ses lacets.

Aisling finit par se lever pour jeter un coup d'œil dans l'entrée, avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de pouffer.

-Tu vas pas t'y mettre ?! s'offusqua le rouquin en retirant son manteau.

-T'as vu ta gueule ? hoqueta la jeune fille, en plein fou rire.

Allistor réussit finalement à se calmer, et avec un léger sourire moqueur, il désigna le salon d'un coup de tête.

-Il vous reste une pizza.

-Ah, ça c'est cool !

-Mais tu vas te changer avant, ajouta sévèrement Allistor.

Il entendit vaguement Seamus râler dans son dos alors qu'Aisling continuait de se foutre de sa gueule, mais Allistor était déjà partit en direction de sa chambre. La porte de celle d'Arthur et de Dylan était entrouverte, et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il s'arrêta un peu devant.

-Tu veux du paracétamol, ou un truc ? demandait Dylan.

-Non… Ca ira…

La voix d'Arthur était étouffée, et Allistor se demanda s'il était déjà couché. Puis la question de Dylan lui revint en tête et il fronça les sourcils. Le petit blond était malade ?

-Okay… Du thé ? Ou un truc à manger ?

-C'est bon, t'en fais pas… J'ai juste besoin de dormir, je crois…

Sans blague… Allistor soupira et finit par aller dans sa chambre, où il fut vite rejoint par Seamus. Ce dernier se changea en quatrième vitesse et repartit aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. L'appel de la nourriture… Il adressa tout de même un doigt d'honneur rageur à son aîné lorsque ce dernier fit une remarque sur sa coupe de cheveux encore plus improbable que lorsqu'il était rentré, et Allistor se retrouva seul dans sa chambre. Il attrapa son téléphone et ses écouteurs, s'installa confortablement sur son lit et écouta un peu de musique, se demandant ce qu'il allait faire de sa soirée. Dylan et Seamus allaient sûrement squatter la télé, et il n'avait pas le courage de les supporter -enfin surtout de supporter Seamus, parce que Dylan n'était pas vraiment turbulent. Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, et sans trouver d'autres musiques à écouter, il se leva finalement et alla frapper à la porte d'Arthur. Un silence lui répondit, et serrant les dents, il ouvrit la porte. Il n'appréciait que très moyennement d'être ignoré.

La chambre était aussi grande que la sienne, soit pas très vaste. Pas de bureaux pour un soucis de place, juste des étagères au-dessus de la tête des deux lits et une grande armoire qui contenait aussi bien les vêtements d'Arthur que ceux de Dylan. Il y avait quelques posters de rock là où il restait de la place, et les rideaux noirs étaient tirés, plongeant la pièce dans une obscurité presque totale. Allistor s'approcha silencieusement du lit de son cadet et y jeta un vague coup d'œil. Ses yeux étaient fermés et son visage était crispé dans une expression de gêne et de douleur.

-Malade ? demanda-t-il à mi-voix.

Les yeux émeraude d'Arthur s'ouvrirent, et il le dévisagea quelques instants, les sourcils froncés, visiblement confus.

-Mal au crane… finit-il par souffler.

Allistor hocha machinalement la tête, avant de se demander ce qu'il foutait là. D'habitude il ne préoccupait pas vraiment de l'état de son frère -ou tout du moins il essayait de s'en persuader- et désormais il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire.

-Essaye de pioncer… finit-il par marmonner en tournant les talons.

-Hm…

Il entendit le blond remonter la couverture sur lui, et il ferma précautionneusement la porte derrière lui. Il entendait Dylan et Seamus parler bruyamment dans le salon, commentant un match d'il ne savait trop quoi. Il décida de monter voir si Aisling était encore réveillée, sans trop savoir ce qu'il ferait si c'était le cas. Il grimpa les marches de l'escalier en essayant de faire moins de bruits que d'habitude, tentant de se persuader que ce n'était pas pour laisser Arthur se reposer. Il faisait un peu plus frais à l'étage, les radiateurs étant sûrement encore en panne. La seule porte non condamnée était fermée, et il frappa doucement au battant.

-Hm ?

Il ouvrit la porte et passa sa tête dans l'ouverture. Aisling était sur son ordi, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, et elle arqua un sourcil en le voyant.

-Tu reviens me mater, sal pervers ?

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils et soupira lourdement. Ce qu'elle pouvait être casse-couilles…

-Je te matais pas, je prenais juste une serviette.

Il entra dans la chambre et referma derrière lui. Comme les deux autres chambres, celle-ci n'était pas grande, et la délimitation entre l'espace de Peter et celui de sa sœur était assez vague.

-Tu fais quoi ? finit-il par demander.

-Je regarde un film.

Il la détailla rapidement du regard, s'arrêtant sur le t-shirt noir qu'elle lui avait piqué. Il soupira et s'approcha doucement.

-Quoi comme film ?

- _« Conjuring »_.

Comprenant qu'il ne comptait pas vraiment repartir, elle se décala légèrement pour lui faire un peu de place malgré le lit étroit.

-Tu veux regarder ?

Il haussa les épaules et s'installa à côté d'elle pendant qu'elle débranchait ses écouteurs.

-Arthur a mal à la tête, lâcha-t-il alors, les sourcils légèrement froncés, ne comprenant pas vraiment l'importance de l'information qu'il venait de donner à sa sœur.

-Encore ?

-Hm…

-Faudrait peut-être qu'il voit un médecin.

-Ou qu'il arrête de faire le con.

-Allistor… soupira Aisling.

-Quoi ? S'il arrêtait de faire le taf de son enculé de directeur, qu'il mangeait normalement et qu'il se reposait plus, il irait peut-être mieux !

La rouquine soupira mais ne répliqua pas. Au fond, elle savait qu'Allistor avait raison, mais pour une raison ou une autre, elle continuait de protéger Arthur. Ils s'inquiétaient tous les deux, mais ils avaient des façons différentes de gérer la chose. Elle vérifia qu'il était installé avant de relancer le film. Allistor se calla confortablement, un peu gêné d'être autant collé à sa sœur à cause de l'étroitesse du lit. Il avait déjà vu le film au moins trois fois -merci Gilbert…- et s'amusa de voir Aisling serrer les dents et tenter de minimiser ses sursauts. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se serra un peu plus contre lui, ce qui le mit autant mal à l'aise que cela l'amusa.

-Et tu comptais regarder ça toute seule ? la nargua-t-il à mi-voix.

-La ferme…

Sa voix devint légèrement plus aigüe sur la fin alors qu'elle terrait son visage contre l'épaule d'Allistor. Le rouquin se tendit légèrement et posa sa main dans ses cheveux, tapotant gentiment son crâne.

-C'est juste un _screamer_ … ricana-t-il.

-« Juste » ? pigna-t-elle en le fusillant du regard.

Il haussa les épaules et arqua un sourcil en remarquant qu'elle rester agrippé à son bras, mais il la laissa faire. Alors que le film avançait, Allistor fut obligé de passer son bras autour des épaules de sa sœur, lui permettant de cacher à moitié son visage contre son torse. Il soupira de lassitude, intérieurement troublé et gêné. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient regardé un film en étant aussi proche l'un de l'autre… Ouais, ça remontait un peu… Six ans, peut-être même dix.

Il finit par prendre l'ordinateur portable sur ses genoux, Aisling étant tellement tourné pour se cacher contre lui que le pauvre appareil menaçait de se casser la gueule sur le côté. Il aurait atterri sur le matelas, rien de très grave, mais la rouquine aurait sûrement râlé.

-Tu peux mettre sur pause ? marmonna-t-elle.

-Hm ? fit Allistor en s'exécutant.

Aisling s'extirpa de sa position et descendit de son lit en avançant à quatre pattes jusqu'à pouvoir enjamber les jambes de son frère. Elle quitta la chambre, et Allistor l'entendit descendre les escaliers. Il supposa qu'elle allait aux toilettes, et il en profita pour s'étirer. Il posa l'ordinateur sur le lit et se leva, juste le temps de se dégourdir les jambes et de fermer les rideaux. Il pleuvait toujours à verse dehors, et la nuit devait être tombé depuis déjà quelques heures. Il regagna le lit et se glissa sous les draps, commençant à avoir froid aux pieds. Il reprit l'ordinateur, regarda rapidement le temps qu'il restait, et Aisling revint au bout de quelques minutes. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il s'était installé _dans_ son lit, mais ne dit rien et reprit sa place. Elle garda une distance honorable entre eux, mais après cinq minutes de film, elle était de nouveau logée contre le torse de son frère. A nouveau, ce dernier passa un bras autour de ses épaules, et il regarda la fin du film en se moquant gentiment de ses sursauts, alors qu'elle se vengeait en plantant allègrement ses ongles dans sa peau, à travers le t'shirt. Pas de quoi le faire saigner mais assez pour que ce soit douloureux, et certainement laisser des marques.

Lorsque le générique se lança, elle souffla doucement de soulagement. Mais vu comment elle se laissait aller contre lui, Allistor devina qu'elle était à moitié endormie. Il ferma les applications ouvertes et éteignit l'ordinateur.

-Tu te pousses ? marmonna-t-il en essayant de récupérer son bras.

Elle grogna mais se laissa tout de même rouler sur le côté pour qu'il puisse sortir du lit. Il posa l'ordinateur sur le bord de la fenêtre, passa une main nonchalante dans ses cheveux et remonta doucement la couverture sur sa sœur.

-A d'main… souffla-t-elle, les yeux clos et déjà dans un état de somnolence avancé.

-Ouais… Fais pas trop de cauchemar… ricana-t-il.

Elle trouva la force de lever son bras et de lui adresser un doigt d'honneur, avant de laisser son membre retomber mollement sur le drap. Allistor sourit, lui ébouriffa doucement les cheveux, avant de quitter sa chambre. Comme pour Arthur, il referma la porte avec un douceur qui le surprit lui-même, et redescendit les escaliers. Il y avait encore de la lumière dans le salon, provenant sûrement de la télé, mais vu qu'il n'y avait plus de bruits, l'un des deux garçons avait dû aller se coucher. Comme Seamus n'était pas dans la chambre lorsqu'il en ouvrit la porte, il devina que c'était lui qui squattait toujours le canapé. Pas que cela le dérange, cela dit. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'étira avec un soupire. Il pouvait presque encore sentir le poids de la tête d'Aisling contre son torse, et cela le perturbait plus que cela aurait dû. Les évènements de l'après-midi lui revinrent en tête. Il se rappelait encore de la haine violente qui s'était emparée de lui alors que ce type osait poser ses mains sur sa sœur. Il se rappelait que Gilbert avait craché un truc, mais lui était déjà bien loin. L'adrénaline fusait dans ses veines, et il n'était plus sûr d'avoir les idées claires. Non, en fait il était complètement à côté de ses pompes, mais ce n'était pas très grave. Sur l'instant, la seule chose qu'il avait été capable de faire, c'était de se jeter sur ce type et de lui exploser la gueule. Il ne se rappelait pas vraiment de comment tout cela s'était déroulé. Il était trop furieux et aveuglé par sa soif de violence pour vraiment se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Gilbert l'avait soudain tiré en arrière, il entendait Aisling murmurer des bouts de phrases sans sens, et il avait laissé l'albinos expliquer la situation au surveillant qui avait rappliqué au pas de course.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Allistor leva une main vers le plafond et la tourna doucement, inspectant les marques qui déchiraient ses phalanges. Il ne saignait pas, mais il allait avoir des bleus pendant quelques temps.

Est-ce que sa réaction avait été normale ? Est-ce que si ça avait été Arthur, Dylan, Peter ou Seamus, il aurait réagi de la même façon ? Déjà, il voyait très mal Seamus et Dylan se laissait faire, Peter était trop jeune pour que ce genre de chose lui arrive… Arthur ça restait à voir. Quoi qu'à sa connaissance, il était le seul de la fratrie à préférer les hommes, si on excluait Aisling. Donc ce n'était pas si improbable que ça qu'il se retrouve dans cette situation. Et le connaissant, s'il était trop acculé, il n'aurait pas le courage de se défendre. Maintenant, la question était : est-ce qu'Allistor serait été aussi furieux si cela arrivait à son cadet ? Peut-être. Et en même temps, il avait le sentiment que ce ne serait pas la même chose. Pas les mêmes sensations. Il se sentait plus responsable d'Arthur que d'Aisling, ce qui était assez logique puisque le blond était plus jeune, plus chétif, plus timide, plus fragile… Pas qu'il ne soit pas capable de se défendre, mais il était moins enclin à se servir de ses poings. Sans compter qu'il n'avait jamais été très fort physiquement.

Il soupira. Définitivement, il n'aurait pas réagi pareil si ça avait été Arthur. Il aurait été furieux, mais il serait resté calme. Il n'aurait pas foncé comme un con, sans analyser la situation. Il aurait peut-être chopé le type par le col et aurait été régler ça plus loin, cognant son adversaire juste assez fort pour qu'il n'ait pas envie de s'approcher à nouveau d'Arthur. Mais il ne l'aurait pas massacré au point de l'envoyer à l'infirmerie comme ça avait été le cas avec Aisling.

Seamus finit par venir se coucher, essayant de minimiser le bruit, mais ce gros nigaud était tellement maladroit qu'il finit par se prendre l'angle de son lit dans le tibia, lui faisait lâcher un glapissement légèrement aigue.

-Boulet… ricana Allistor.

-Ta gueule… pigna le rouquin en se pelotonnant sous ses couvertures. Putain, on se les caille… !

-Chauffage en panne je crois.

Seamus marmonna, mais trouva rapidement le sommeil. Allistor le regarda en coin quelques instants. Ses cheveux avaient séché, bien qu'ils restent humides, et le fin rayon de lumière qui passait à travers les rideaux ne lui permettait que de deviner les tâches de rousseurs qui maculaient ses joues. Allistor avait conscience que tous ses frères n'étaient pas à plaindre niveau physique. Dylan était certainement le plus raisonnable d'entre eux, et bien qu'il ait longtemps eu un corps assez fin comme Arthur, le lycée lui avait fait découvrir une passion pour le sport, qui l'avait conduit à la fac, et lui avait forgé une musculature fine mais bien visible. Il avait déjà eu quelques petite-amies, se montrant beaucoup plus sérieux dans ses relations amoureuses que Seamus et Allistor. Il gardait la même implantation de cheveux catastrophique que le reste de la fratrie, qui leurs donnaient des épis impossibles à dompter. Il avait les mêmes yeux vert émeraude qu'Arthur, mais ses cheveux châtains avec quelques reflets tirant sur le roux le distinguaient de son cadet.

Seamus était de loin le plus bruyant d'eux tous, surpassant sans soucis leur cadet Peter. Il avait toujours été sportif, aimant se dépenser dans le jardin et courir partout. On ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il avait fallu aller chercher une échelle pour le faire descendre d'un arbre, au parc, parce qu'il avait voulu « voir jusqu'où il pouvait monter sans mourir d'asphyxie » -personne n'avait eu le courage de lui expliquer qu'il y avait toujours de l'air à la cime des arbres. Il n'avait jamais manifesté d'entrain pour les études, se montrant même encore moins doué qu'Allistor dans ce domaine. Il avait les mêmes cheveux roux qu'Aisling, et les mêmes yeux verts tirant sur le bleu qu'Allistor. Ses tâches de rousseur avaient repoussé quelques filles durant le collège, mais lorsqu'il avait enfin commencé à grandir et à prendre du muscle, vers le milieu du lycée, il avait rencontré un franc succès auprès de la gente féminine. Etre l'un des attaquants de l'équipe de foot de l'établissement aidait certainement…

Malgré tout ce qu'Allistor pouvait bien dire, Arthur n'était pas en reste, bien qu'il ressemble à une brindille comparé à ses frères. Il fallait croire que son air studieux plaisait aux filles, bien que lui-même ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à elle. Ca avait toujours été comme ça, cela dit. Peut-être parce qu'il avait toujours été très solitaire. Peut-être aussi parce que Aisling n'était pas vraiment un exemple de féminité lorsqu'elle était enfant… Toujours était-il que les filles l'avaient toujours angoissé. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus à l'aise avec les garçons, mais Allistor savait que si un jour il devait apprendre que le blond était un couple, l'heureux élu serait certainement un homme. Ses yeux verts et ses cheveux blonds en désordre en avait déjà charmés plus d'une, et certainement plus d'un. Comme Francis qui n'arrêtait pas de lui faire du rentre dedans en espérant être discret. Ou l'Américain bruyant qui était en fac de sport et qui ne cessait de lui tourner autour et de le harceler pour qu'il accepte de sortir de sa paperasse pour aller faire un tour avec lui. Mais faire sortir Arthur… Même Allistor n'y arrivait qu'une fois sur cinq.

Quant à Peter, il avait beau être jeune, il avait déjà le même caractère intrépide que Seamus, les mêmes cheveux qu'Arthur, et des yeux bleus profond. Problème : il parlait beaucoup trop. Il ne cessait de se faire rembarrée par une jeune fille de sa classe, et Allistor souhaitait bien du courage à la demoiselle pour se défaire de lui.

Et puis lui… Il n'avait jamais douté qu'avec ses cheveux presque rouges, son mètre quatre-vingt-deux, ses yeux oscillant entre le vert et le bleu et son allure de bad boy, il n'aurait aucun mal à se trouver une copine. Et effectivement, il n'avait jamais eu à flirter bien longtemps avec les quelques filles assez jolies dans sa classe pour sortir avec elles. Arrivé au lycée, il n'était pas resté puceau bien longtemps, et son entrée à la fac n'avait rien arrangé. Il enchainait les coups d'un soir sans vraiment s'en cacher, et la plupart des filles qui partageaient son lit savait à quoi s'attendre. Quoi que c'était plutôt leur lit à elles qu'ils partageaient, puisqu'il ne tenait pas spécialement à ce que Seamus joue les emmerdeurs en entrant dans la chambre à un moment inopportun. Ca avait déjà été le cas avec Arthur, alors qu'ils partageaient encore la même chambre, et définitivement, il ne voulait pas retenter l'expérience.

-Scotty… ? souffla alors une voix.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Allistor n'avait pas entendu la porte s'ouvrir, et il se redressa dans son lit en ramenant ses cheveux en arrière. Il découvrit Dylan, appuyé contre la porte et l'air vaguement embêté.

-Quoi… ?

-Y'a… Arty qui fait un cauchemar, je crois…

« Génial… » Songea le rouquin en se levant. Il suivit son frère jusqu'à leur chambre et arqua un sourcil, cachant son inquiétude, en voyant son cadet emmêlé dans les couvertures, à deux doigts de tomber du lit, s'agitant comme un forcené en murmurant des paroles qui restaient incompréhensibles. Allistor s'approcha pour constater qu'il pleurait, et que ses murmures étaient en fait des supplications. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, le poussant par la même occasion pour être sûr qu'il ne finirait pas étalé sur le plancher, et il tira sans réelle douceur sur les draps pour démêler son jeune frère. Ce dernier prit une brusque inspiration, comme s'il avait été à court d'air, et ses doigts agrippèrent furieusement les draps.

-Arthur, marmonna Allistor en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère, le secouant doucement.

Tout ce qu'il obtint fut une brusque montée de panique chez son cadet, qui supplia plus fort, pleurant toujours plus et se tortillant sous ses draps.

-Allistor… souffla Dylan, resté derrière lui.

Le rouquin jeta un vague coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, constatant que son frère était livide et n'osait pas s'approcher. Il soupira et pinça Arthur au niveau du coude, provoquant un réveil en sursaut. Il retira sa main de son épaule et le regarda se redresser vivement, une main à sa gorge et le souffle court, en sueur et grelottant. Dylan fit finalement quelques pas vers eux, et s'agenouilla à côté du lit.

-C'est fini, Arthur… murmura-t-il en prenant doucement la main tremblante de son frère dans la sienne. Tout va bien…

Soucieux malgré lui, Allistor passa une main dans les cheveux de son cadet, avant de la laisser descendre sur son front. Il était bouillant, et ses yeux verts brillaient de peur et d'incompréhension. Le rouquin soutint son regard sans trop de peine, avant de retirer sa main.

-Je te le laisse, finit-il par marmonner à Dylan.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, mais à peine Allistor ce fut-il levé qu'un élan de panique s'empara d'Arthur, qui lâcha une plainte terrorisée ressemblant presque à un sanglot étranglé.

-Je suis là… lui murmura Dylan en grimpant sur son lit.

Allistor se retourna lorsqu'il fut à la porte et regarda son frère serrer doucement Arthur dans ses bras, ce dernier essayant de reprendre ses esprits et d'arrêter de pleurer, même si ses tremblements et ses sanglots montraient qu'il était toujours terrorisé par son mauvais rêve. Pris d'un soudain élan de bonté, le rouquin referma la porte derrière lui et monta vérifier qu'Aisling dormait bien. Le battant grinça légèrement lorsqu'il tourna sur ses gonds, et Allistor s'approcha du lit de sa sœur. Cette dernière s'était tournée depuis qu'il était partit, étant désormais orientée vers le lit de Peter. Elle semblait paisible, bien qu'elle fronce régulièrement les sourcils, et le jeune homme s'assit doucement près d'elle. Elle entrouvrit les yeux, marmonna quelque chose sans articuler, et leva les yeux vers Allistor, encore engourdie par le sommeil.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là… ? réussit-elle finalement à demander.

Il haussa les épaules. Il n'en savait foutrement rien.

-Arthur a fait un cauchemar…

-Oh… fut la seule réponse qu'Aisling réussit à produire.

Elle se redressa juste assez pour regarder l'heure, et se laissa retomber.

-Les parents sont rentrés… ? marmonna-t-elle.

-Je crois pas.

Elle hocha la tête, semblant un peu plus réveillée, et elle le dévisagea, attendant qu'il prenne la parole ou qu'il s'en aille. Mais il n'avait pas envie de partir, et il ne savait pas quoi dire. Quelque part, il était vraiment inquiet pour Arthur, encore secoué de l'avoir vu dans cet état. Perturbé d'être allé chercher refuge dans la chambre de sa sœur. Et bordel de merde, il n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude de ressentir ce genre d'émotions.

-Tu bouges ton cul… ? finit par souffler Aisling.

Allistor se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés, mais écarquilla bien vite les yeux en remarquant qu'elle s'était décalée pour lui faire de la place.

-Pourquoi tu…

-T'as la tête d'un chaton qui a perdu sa mère… murmura-t-elle en désignant la place à côté d'elle.

-C'est quoi cette comparaison… ? fit-il, sceptique quoi que légèrement amusé.

-T'aurais préféré un canard ? râla-t-elle.

-Le chaton, c'est très bien.

Il se résigna finalement à se coucher avec elle, et essaya de ne pas prendre trop de place. Les bras fins d'Aisling passèrent dans ses dos, assez haut pour que ses doigts puissent s'emmêler à ses cheveux. Il soupira doucement et ferma les yeux, appréciant la caresse tout en ayant conscience que la situation était loin d'être normale. Aisling l'avait habitué aux violentes claques dans le dos et aux tentatives de noyades dans la piscine, pas à cette attitude presque maternelle.

-T'as encore mal à la main… ? finit-elle par demander.

Il entrouvrit les yeux et la dévisagea autant que l'obscurité le lui permettait.

-Pas vraiment… Ca pique un peu… Rien de grave…

Sa petite moue boudeuse le fit rire, et il referma les yeux pour profiter de ses mains qui tiraient doucement ses cheveux.

-Il aurait pu te blesser… continua-t-elle après un silence.

-Mais je vais bien…

-C'était complètement irréfléchi.

-Je sais…

Elle soupira et pendant un bref instant, Allistor rouvrit ses yeux en grand, peinant à comprendre ce qui se passait. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reconnaitre le contact sur son front comme étant celui des lèvres de sa sœur, et lorsqu'elle se recula légèrement, il la dévisagea, sans pouvoir parler. Elle ne l'avait plus embrassé sur le front depuis… Une grosse dizaine d'année. Ouais, à peu près.

-Tu es vraiment un grand gamin…

-Un « merci » aurait suffi… réussit-il à murmurer.

Un silence s'installa, pas vraiment inconfortable. Aisling continuait de jouer avec ses cheveux, et il sentait la fatigue le gagner doucement. Jusqu'à ce qu'à travers ce silence, les sanglots d'Arthur n'arrivent à ses oreilles. Il se tendit et ferma plus étroitement les paupières. Il détestait entendre ses frères ou sa sœur pleurer. Il sentit à nouveau les lèvres d'Aisling se poser sur son front, y restant plus longtemps que la première fois, alors qu'une de ses mains quittait ses cheveux pour descendre caresser son dos.

-Dylan est avec lui, lui murmura-t-elle doucement.

Il hocha maladroitement la tête, ayant la désagréable impression de retomber en enfance, quand Arthur passait ses nuits à pleurer violemment de douleur à cause de fortes fièvres et de maux de tête insupportables.

Aisling resserra un peu son étreinte, se rapprochant de son frère qui, à cause de la fatigue, semblait à deux doigts de craquer. Elle embrassa sa tempe, sa joue, lui murmurant doucement de se calmer. Elle avait beau lui chercher des noises la plupart du temps, elle aimait beaucoup Allistor. Il les protégeait tous à sa façon, parfois un peu trop rudement, et il était rare qu'il se laisse ainsi aller. Elle le sentit tâtonner maladroitement jusqu'à effleurer sa taille, et il passa ses bras autour d'elle, l'attirant plus près et nichant son visage dans son cou. Pendant un bref instant, Aisling cessa de respirer, avant de doucement sourire. Elle continua d'emmêler ses doigts fins à ses cheveux, et embrassa à nouveau son front.

-Ca va ? souffla-t-elle finalement.

-Hm…

Il s'écarta légèrement pour pouvoir lever les yeux vers elle, et la rouquine sourit en croisant son regard. Il semblait beaucoup plus jeune. Presque un enfant. Elle embrassa son nez, le faisant légèrement grogner.

-T'es mignon quand tu fais pas la gueule…

Allistor arqua un sourcil, pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Il sentit la jambe d'Aisling se frayer difficilement un passage entre les siennes, mais il ne résista pas. D'une certaine façon, il était curieux de savoir où tout cela allait le mener. Il appréhendait aussi, un peu. Il n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi, c'était comme ça. La jeune femme se remit à embrasser son visage, son front, ses tempes, ses joues, son nez, ses paupières… Allistor se rendait bien compte qu'elle évitait ses lèvres, et il se surprit à espérer qu'elle allait finir par s'y attaquer. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait chez lui.

-Allistor ? murmura-t-elle en remarquant son trouble.

Ses bras se crispèrent autour de sa taille fine, et il essaya de se calmer. Plus il y pensait, plus il était conscient du contact qu'il avait avec sa sœur, et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir affirmer qu'il aimait ça. C'était plus perturbant que grisant, pour le moment. Il avait l'impression d'être à nouveau l'adolescent maladroit qu'il avait été avec ses premières copines.

-Hey… l'appela doucement Aisling.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et releva la tête vers elle. Il n'était plus un gamin, merde !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il haussa les épaules. Il n'en savait foutrement rien. Et il se voyait mal lui annoncer qu'il attendait qu'elle l'embrasse. D'ailleurs, depuis quand attendait-il que ce soit sa partenaire qui fasse le premier pas ? Et est-ce qu'il venait sérieusement de considérer sa sœur comme sa partenaire ?! Il fronça les sourcils et laissa sa tête retomber dons le cou de sa sœur. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que sa joue était appuyée sur la naissance de sa poitrine. Il s'écarta brusquement, manquant de chuter du lit à cause de l'espace réduit. Aisling eu un bref sursaut et resserra la prise qu'elle avait sur lui pour le garder sur le matelas.

-C'est quoi ton putain de problème ? marmonna-t-elle en le ramenant contre elle.

Il hésita à répondre, conscient que les prochains mots qui sortiraient de sa bouche seraient certainement des bégaiements, et finalement, il préféré se taire et marmonner quelques excuses.

-Je suis sérieuse, Allistor. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il soupira lourdement et grogna. Vraiment casse-couilles.

-Ma tête était pas où il fallait, c'est tout.

-O… Oh…

Elle rougit brusquement en comprenant le message, et lui tapa maladroitement l'épaule.

-Pervers…

-Pardon ?!

Les yeux d'Allistor s'écarquillèrent, alors qu'il dévisageait sa soeur, confus et légèrement choqué.

-Tu me regardes sous la douche et après tu me touches les seins… Moi j'appelle ça un pervers…

-Putain, Aisling, je te regardais pas sous la douche ! J'ai rien vu, okay ?! Je prenais juste une putain de serviette pour me sécher les cheveux ! Et j'ai pas fais exprès de me retrouver avec la tête contre tes nichons !

Aisling fronça les sourcils mais ne l'interrompis pas. Comme elle s'y était attendu, il était à bout de nerf. Certainement épuisé par sa journée. Elle soupira et caressa plus doucement sa joue, regardant la colère et la frustration devenir de l'incompréhension dans ses yeux.

-Okay… Excuse-moi…

Allistor était de plus en plus démuni. Qu'on lui rendre sa sœur, celle-ci était un imposteur ! Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'elle embrassa son front, et il marmonna.

-Tu serais pas un peu bipolaire, toi, des fois… ?

-Je préfère encore quand tu fermes ta gueule, tu sais…

Ah non, c'était bien sa soeur finalement… Machinalement, il se mit à tracer des formes brouillonnes sur ses hanches, presque fasciné de sentir la ligne de ses côtes et de son bassin. Pourtant, elle était loin d'être la première fille qu'il touchait ainsi. Il la sentit frissonner, et il entrouvrit les yeux pour la regarder. Elle lui rendit son œillade, et sans trop qu'Allistor ne sache comment ou pourquoi, il se retrouva avec les lèvres d'Aisling à quelques centimètres des siennes. Il fouilla son regard à la recherche de quelque chose qui lui ferait changer d'avis, mais elle semblait aussi perturbée et impatiente que lui. Une impatience presque malsaine. Presque de la curiosité. Il embrassa fébrilement le coin de sa bouche, apprécia le frisson qui la secoua, et serra plus étroitement ses hanches.

-Si… Tu comptes m'embrasser, fais-le correctement… souffla-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

-Moi aussi je te préfère quand tu la fermes…

Elle écarquilla les yeux, outrée, mais n'eut pas le temps d'en placer une qu'il avait déjà posé ses lèvres sur les siennes. Allistor la sentit se détendre contre lui, et avec un léger sourire aussi amusé que timide, il pencha un peu la tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser comme il le fallait. Il la sentit s'accrocher à son cou, tirant un peu les cheveux qu'elle pouvait attendre. Il grogna contre ses lèvres et se laissa aller. Ce n'était pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Malsain. Mais tant pis.

Il lécha doucement ses lèvres, et fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle refusait d'ouvrir la bouche. Il s'écarta doucement, reprenant calmement son souffle. Elle semblait un peu perdue, mais son regard était brillant d'envie.

-Encore… marmonna-t-elle en tirant sur sa nuque pour le ramener contre elle.

-Aisling, on devrait pas…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'elle pressait ses lèvres contre les siennes, se tournait pour être sur le dos, et l'attirait au-dessus d'elle. Par réflexe, il posa ses avant-bras de chaque côté de sa tête, avant de froncer les sourcils.

-Attends… souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres.

Elle ne lâchait pas ses épaules, et pencha légèrement la tête.

-Quoi ?

-On… On peut pas faire ça. T'es ma sœur, je peux pas coucher avec toi…

-Pourquoi ? Je suis pas assez jolie ? Je… Je suis pas aussi bien foutue que les autres que tu t'es tapé ?

Okay… Là ça devenait vraiment bizarre… Allistor secoua la tête, quoique légèrement sur le cul. Il ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce genre de réponse.

-Non, ça n'a rien à voir…

-Alors fais-le…

Il secoua de nouveau la tête, et elle se redressa un peu pour pouvoir l'embrasser.

-Tu as peur… ? murmura-t-elle entre deux baisers.

-Non…

-Alors vas-y… Te pose pas de questions… S'il te plait…

Il eut tout le mal du monde à connecter deux neurones pour réfléchir, mais Aisling était déjà en train de faire descendre ses mains sur le bas de son dos. Comment en était-il arrivé là, déjà ?

-Si les parents, rentrent, ils vont…

-Shhht…

Ses doigts tièdes passèrent sous son t'shirt, effleurant sa chute de reins et le faisant haleter légèrement. Il fermement étroitement les yeux et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

-Sérieusement…

-Allez… l'encouragea-t-elle. Vas-y…

Il déposa un premier baiser sur sa peau pâle, sentait sa jugulaire pulser sous ses lèvres. Un léger grognement lui échappa lorsque ses mains descendirent plus bas pour caresser ses fesses, et il s'allongea un peu mieux sur elle. Il capitula. Après tout, il avait déjà fait des trucs pas très morals, il n'était plus à ça près. Et il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes. Il remonta pour embrasser ses lèvres, ses mains commençant à s'activer sur le bas du t'shirt d'Aisling -le sien, en fait, mais elle semblait avoir décidé de le lui voler. Elle frémit, murmura quelque chose contre ses lèvres, et il s'écarta pour pouvoir comprendre.

-Enlève-le… répéta-t-elle en tirant sur son haut.

Il frémit mais ne protesta pas. Il se redressa, désormais à genoux, et retira son t'shirt, qu'il envoya dans un coin de la chambre. Son côté prédateur et bad boy refit surface. Il fit en sorte de bien faire saillir ses muscles, et lorsqu'il tourna à nouveau la tête vers Aisling, il sourit en voyant les rougeurs sur ses joues.

-Tu aimes ce que tu vois ? demanda-t-il, amusé et grisé de retrouver toutes ces sensations.

-Te vantes pas… marmonna-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Il ricana et se recoucha sur elle, captant à nouveau toute son attention. Ses doigts caressèrent son dos, retraçant les contours de ses omoplates et descendant le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant frissonner agréablement. Il se remit à embrasser son cou, déposant de nombreux baisers humides là où il le pouvait.

-Pas… Pas de marques… murmura-t-elle alors.

Il hocha simplement la tête et poussa les cheveux qui le gênaient.

-Okay… Pas de suçons…

Elle se détendit légèrement et soupira même lorsqu'il mordilla doucement son oreille, avant d'y passer sa langue. Elle se tortilla un peu contre lui, et il décida de lui retirer son haut. Elle rougit vivement et posa rapidement un bras sur sa poitrine.

-Te moque pas ! cingla-t-elle immédiatement.

-Hum… J'ai rien dis… lui fit-il remarquer en haussant un sourcil.

-Non mais tu vas le faire !

-Tu veux que je me moque de quoi ? soupira-t-il en caressant le haut de sa poitrine, là où son bras ne pouvait pas la couvrir. De la taille ?

Elle détourna le regard, les joues rouges d'embarras.

-T'es super bien foutue, Aisling. C'est pas moi qui vais te l'apprendre. En plus on te l'a sûrement déjà dit.

-Bah non, figure-toi… marmonna-t-elle.

Il arqua un sourcil, avant de pâlir légèrement.

-Hey… T'es pas vierge au moins ?

Elle lâcha un hoquet choqué, et sembla hésiter à le frapper, les joues rouges tomate.

-Ca… Ca va pas de demander ça ?!

-Sérieusement… ? souffla Allistor, comprenant que la réponse était très certainement « si ».

-D… D'abord, je couche pas à droite et à gauche, moi !

-C'est pas le problème…

Elle cessa de s'agiter et le fusilla du regard, même si elle semblait désormais plus inquiète qu'embarrassée.

-Tu… Tu me demandes sérieusement, à moi, de te prendre ta virginité ?

-Je… commença-t-elle avant de détourner le regard. J'avais pas vraiment prévu que ça arrive… Mais finalement je crois que ça me rassure de le faire avec quelqu'un que je connais bien et… D'expérimenté…

Elle grimaça presque au dernier mot, et Allistor fronça les sourcils. Il pouvait accepter de coucher avec sa sœur, même si c'était bizarre et malsain. Mais lui prendre sa virginité… Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais eu à coucher avec une fille dans son cas, mais c'était sa sœur, et ce qui se passait-là était juste le fruit de la fatigue, de la curiosité, de l'envie de dépasser les limites morales…

-Aisling… Quand on l'aura fait on pourra pas revenir en arrière…

-Je suis pas une gamine, siffla-t-elle.

-C'est pas ce que je dis. Mais si c'est ta première fois, tu devrais peut-être… Attendre d'avoir un copain…

-Et si j'ai pas envie… ?

Allistor soupira et embrassa son front.

-Tu es beaucoup trop têtue...

-Venant de toi, je trouve ça assez ironique…

Il l'embrassa pour la faire taire, et poussa sa langue dans sa bouche sans lui demander son avis, cette fois. Elle se crispa quelque peu, et le laissa guider l'échange. Parfois il butait contre ses dents, et il craignit à plusieurs reprises qu'elle ne finisse par lui mordre la langue, mais elle s'habitua rapidement à la nouvelle sensation. Dans le même temps, Allistor retira doucement le bras qui couvrait toujours sa poitrine, et posa ses doigts sur l'un de ses seins. Il les fit courir autour du mamelon pour le faire durcir, et lorsqu'il relâcha les lèvres de sa sœur, il sourit en l'entendant émettre un soupire tremblant. Il repartit à l'assaut de son cou, descendant plus bas jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. Les deux mains d'Aisling vinrent ses poser sur sa tête, et elle ferma les yeux, le laissant passer un léger coup de langue sur son téton désormais durci. Elle gémit légèrement, pas spécialement transcendée par le contact, mais l'appréciant quand même.

Allistor suça doucement le mamelon, les yeux fermés, sa main s'occupant de faire durcir le deuxième. Il avait toujours adoré la poitrine des femmes. Il aurait pu passer des heures à les caresser, ou juste poser sa tête dessus pour dormir. Il finit par relâcher le téton désormais rouge, et déposa un léger baiser dessus avant de s'attaquer au deuxième. Les doigts d'Aisling caressaient ses cheveux, le faisant frissonner, et désormais libre, la main du jeune homme glissa sur le ventre de la rouquine.

-Doucement… murmura-t-elle.

-Je vais juste toucher un peu, la prévint-il en relâchant sa poitrine le temps de parler.

-Tu enlèves pas…

-Je te laisse ton pantalon pour l'instant.

Elle se détendit légèrement et se mit à caresser ses épaules, alors qu'il se remettait à téter comme un bébé à son sein. Sa main continua de descendre, effleurant désormais sa cuisse. Elle frémit, perdant un peu d'assurance. Mais elle faisait confiance à Allistor. Elle eut tout de même un bref sursaut lorsque ses doigts se posèrent sur son sexe, bien que toujours couvert par son bas de pyjama.

-Allistor… murmura-t-elle.

Il lâcha son sein et se redressa pour l'embrasser, laissant sa main errer doucement entre ses jambes. Désireuse d'essayer, elle aussi, elle déplaça une de ses mains jusqu'à la taille de son frère, qui prit doucement son poignet pour l'arrêter.

-T'es sûre de vouloir faire ça ? T'es pas obligée de me toucher si t'en as pas envie…

Il avait retrouvé ses réflexes, se rappelant de tout ce qu'il fallait dire et faire lorsqu'il couchait avec une vierge. Certaines avaient été des coups d'un soir, mais d'autres étaient restées dans sa vie un peu plus qu'une nuit, et il s'était vraiment soucié d'elles au moment de passer à l'acte. Pas qu'il soit une brute épaisse avec les autres, c'était juste qu'il avait fait plus attention et avait été moins avares en caresses et paroles rassurantes.

-Je veux essayer…

Il la dévisagea quelques secondes, avant d'hocher la tête et de guider sa main jusqu'à son aine. Son bas de jogging ne le moulait pas assez pour qu'on devine son érection, aussi Aisling fut-elle surprise de sentir une bosse aussi proéminente sous sa main. Elle tâta maladroitement, récoltant des grondements sourds de la part de son frère, qui s'efforçait de rester calme et de se maitriser.

-Ca fait mal ? demanda-t-elle finalement, assez curieuse.

-Quoi ?

Surpris par la question, le rouquin la dévisagea et en oublia presque dans quelle situation ils étaient.

-Ca fait mal ? répéta-t-elle calmement en pressant un peu plus sa main contre son entrejambe.

-Tant que t'appuies pas trop, ça va…

Elle hocha la tête et s'appliqua à dessiner les contours de son sexe, devinant qu'il portait un boxer à la façon dont son membre était plaqué contre son bas-ventre.

-Tu devrais… Peut-être l'enlever, finit-elle par murmurer.

-Ca peut attendre…

Elle arqua un sourcil, retrouvant un peu de son attitude provocatrice.

-Tu essayes de faire l'homme, là ? s'amusa-t-elle.

-Arrête de dire de la merde…

Il l'embrassa, passant à nouveau sa langue dans sa bouche, se remettant à caresser son sexe du bout des doigts.

-Dis… souffla-t-elle une fois qu'il eut relâché ses lèvres. J'imagine que t'as pas de… Préservatif, ou de truc du genre.

Allistor se figea et écarquilla les yeux.

-Et merde…

Elle ricana et embrassa sa mâchoire.

-T'as de la chance que je prenne la pilule… Et aussi que ce soit pas la période des règles…

-Y'a des trucs que je préfère pas savoir… grommela-t-il, légèrement soulagé. Mais ça serait quand même mieux avec une capote…

-Tu t'es déjà fait dépister, non ?

-Ouais, mais pas toi.

-J'ai jamais couché avec personne, alors y'a pas de raisons que je sois malade…

-Y'a pas que par le sexe que tu peux choper une MST…

Il soupira mais l'embrassa quand même.

-On va faire sans pour cette fois. Mais si ça te gêne de le faire sans capote, je peux essayer de me retirer avant de… Venir.

-Pourquoi ça me gênerait… ? murmura-t-elle en caressant ses épaules puissantes.

-C'est pas forcément agréable…

Elle haussa les épaules et l'embrassa encore.

-Tant pis…

Il lui rendit son baiser et remonta sa main sur la ceinture élastique de son bas de pyjama.

-Tu permets ?

-Que tu me l'enlèves ?

-Juste que je mette ma main à l'intérieur pour l'instant…

Elle hocha la tête, mais se crispa lorsque ses doigts glissèrent sous son vêtement. Elle rougit de honte lorsqu'il effleura son pubis, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire et l'embrassa plus sensuellement. Elle se rendit compte d'à quel point il tremblait, résistant certainement à ses pulsions et à son désir. Elle couina lorsqu'il posa ses doigts sur son sexe, et il sourit doucement alors qu'elle détournait le regard.

-C'est quoi le problème ? demanda-t-il.

-Je… Je suis pas…

-Epilée ?

Elle hocha maladroitement la tête, s'accrochant à ses bras sans oser le regarder.

-Et alors ? T'es loin d'être la seule, et je m'épile encore moins que toi.

-Oui mais tu es un mec, c'est moins…

-Moi ça me dérange pas, lui assura-t-il embrassant son front.

Elle se tortilla légèrement lorsqu'il commença à bouger ses doigts contre elle, avant de reprendre suffisamment ses esprits pour passer à son tour sa main dans son pantalon. Sauf que lui avait un boxer. Elle effleura le tissu doux et élastique, se rendant compte d'à quel point cette partie de son corps était chaude. Elle remonta sa main pour glisser ses doigts sous le boxer, et sentit la fine ligne de poil qui partait de son nombril. C'était assez étrange, mais pas spécialement dégoûtant. Elle le sentit frémir lorsqu'elle introduisit sa main dans son sous-vêtement, et sans vraiment manifester de peur, elle posa ses doigts sur son membre. C'était chaud, assez doux, étrangement, un peu humide… Tant qu'elle ne regardait pas, ce n'était pas terrifiant.

-Tu… Tu penses que tu peux… Toucher plus ? articula-t-il difficilement.

Aisling se rendit enfin compte d'à quel point il peinait à respirer convenablement, et il tremblait alors qu'il appuyait son front contre son épaule.

-Ouais, je pense… Comme ça ? demanda-t-elle en enroulant ses doigts autour de son pénis.

Il hocha maladroitement la tête, et bougea malgré lui ses hanches. Dans le même temps, il se rappela qu'il serait peut-être temps de commencer à la préparer, et il laissa ses doigts descendre un peu plus jusqu'à caresser l'entrée de son vagin. Elle se crispa un peu, et il embrassa sa tempe.

-Ca va pas te faire mal… Si tu restes détendue, ça va juste être gênant, okay ?

Elle acquiesça sans vraiment y croire, et préféra se concentrer sur le membre dur qu'elle avait entre les doigts. Elle ne savait pas trop si elle devait juste faire coulisser sa main ou si elle devait « pomper »… Un glapissement de surprise lui échappa lorsqu'un premier doigt commença à entrer en elle, mais Allistor la fit taire en l'embrassant.

-Désolé… Pas de lubrifiant… Ca tire un peu… marmonna-t-il.

De sa main libre, il baissa le bas de pyjama jusqu'à ses genoux et bougea tout doucement son doigt. Aisling avait lâché son érection et s'accrochait désormais au drap, grimaçant par moment mais ne semblait pas avoir vraiment mal.

-J'en met un deuxième… souffla-t-il doucement avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Il la sentit se tendre et l'entendit gémir contre sa bouche alors qu'il poussait doucement son majeur à côté de son index. Il lui murmura de se calmer et de se détendre, embrassant son visage, désormais beaucoup trop concentré pour pouvoir penser calmement à la situation. Elle finit par se détendre, et il resta quelques instants à simplement faire quelques va-et-vient, se risquant parfois à quelques mouvements de ciseaux.

-Un troisième ?

-O… Obligé ? grimaça-t-elle, les joues rouges et les yeux mi-clos.

-Non… Mais tu auras peut-être moins mal après si on le fait.

Elle y réfléchit quelques secondes, avant d'hocher la tête et d'essayer de se détendre au maximum.

-Ne fais pas trop de bruit… lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille alors qu'il poussait son annulaire à l'intérieur.

Elle se mordit la main, les larmes s'échappant finalement de ses yeux. Allistor ne les effaça pas, conscient qu'il y en aurait d'autres à venir. Il y alla tout doucement, bougeant à peine ses doigts dans un premier temps, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer aux sensations.

-Ca va ?

-H… Hm… Je… Crois…

Il retira doucement ses doigts et les essuya sur le drap-housse. Il faudra mettre les couvertures à laver… Il fut ramené à la réalité lorsqu'Aisling commença à tirer sur son jogging pour l'enlever. Il se redressa, chassa gentiment ses mains, et se déshabilla lui-même.

-Tu peux regarder ailleurs, marmonna-t-il au moment d'enlever son boxer, plus pour elle que pour lui.

Elle s'exécuta sans rechigner, et il se rallongea contre elle.

-Prête ?

-Ca fait mal ?

-C'est pas agréable au début, avoua-t-il, préférant ne pas mentir. Mais je peux me contrôler, donc ça ira. Je vais faire en sorte que ce soit le moins douloureux possible. Evite de crier, faudrait pas que les autres nous entende.

Asiling hocha la tête, et plongea son regard dans les yeux bleu-vert d'Allistor. Pour la première fois, elle vit son frère comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu : un beau jeune homme emplit de désir, terriblement attrayant et désirable. Il n'était plus juste son frère.

-Vas-y… souffla-t-elle.

Il hocha la tête, agrippa sa hanche avec une main, l'autre guidant son sexe, et il l'embrassa goulûment pour être sûr qu'elle n'allait pas réveiller toute la baraque. Elle s'efforça de se détendre, mais ne put s'empêcher de se crisper lorsqu'elle sentit son gland se presser contre elle. Elle avait terriblement chaud, et l'espace d'un instant, elle faillit lui demander de tout arrêter. Un grognement se fit entendre alors qu'il commençait à pousser ses hanches vers l'avant, rapidement suivit par une plainte étouffée. Aisling s'agrippait à ses épaules comme à sa vie, gémissant de douleur, pleurant un peu. Allistor parvenait à y aller doucement, bien que le désir commence à se transformer en douleur dans son bas-ventre. Finalement, il parvint à s'enfoncer entièrement, et relâcha ses lèvres. Maintenant, il fallait rester immobile.

-Ca va… ?

-Ca fait mal, sanglota-t-elle.

-Ca va passer…

Il embrassa ses paupières et attendit, retenant comme il le pouvait ses hanches qui ne demandaient qu'à se mettre en mouvement. Il avait beau serrer les dents, c'était de plus en plus difficile.

-E… Essaye… murmura finalement Aisling.

Il hocha la tête, l'embrassa encore, et commença un lent roulement de hanches pour l'habituer à sa présence. Elle couina encore un peu, mais le plus dur était passé. Il commença alors des mouvements plus ample et plus précis, se retirant légèrement pour se renfoncer immédiatement après. Il ne pouvait pas lâcher les lèvres de sa sœur sous peine que ses gémissements n'alertent les garçons à l'étage en dessous, et il était persuadé qu'elle allait lui laisser des marques à griffer ses épaules et sa nuque comme ça. Ce n'était pas l'idéal, évidemment, il aurait préféré pouvoir l'entendre lui dire ce qu'elle sentait, ce qu'elle voulait, mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque. Alors il se contenta d'augmenter progressivement la cadence, se retirant de moitié, allant plus vite, plus fort, quoique freiné par sa position, devant resté très penché sur Aisling pour ne pas lâcher ses lèvres. Cette dernière tremblait comme une feuille contre lui, et il pouvait parfois entendre son prénom alors qu'elle gémissait dans le baiser. Même s'il n'arriverait certainement pas à lui donner d'orgasme, il était au moins certain de lui avoir fait du bien. Lui-même commençait à fatiguer, et la singularité de la situation aidant peut-être, il commençait à ressentir le besoin pressant de jouir.

Il murmura quelques vagues excuses contre les lèvres de sa sœur, et accéléra encore, beaucoup plus brouillon, s'appuyant plus sur elle pour plus de contact. A ce stade, il ne réfléchissait plus, à peine conscient qu'il devait continuer de l'embrasser. D'ailleurs, si elle n'avait pas posé une main sur sa nuque pour le garder dans cette position, il se serait sûrement redressé pour aller plus vite. Il lâcha un long grognement, s'enfonça une dernière fois en elle, et éjacula en mordant sans s'en rendre compte la lèvre d'Aisling. Il ne put faire un mouvement supplémentaire, tous ses muscles bandés commençant doucement à se détendre. Il relâcha finalement la bouche de la rouquine, à bout de souffle, tremblant et encore submergé par cette béatitude propre à l'orgasme.

Il entrouvrit les yeux sans se souvenir de les avoir fermé, et regarda Aisling se lover contre lui. Depuis quand était-il allongé sur le dos… ?

-Tu as fais… Un petit malaise, ou un truc du genre… lui murmura-t-elle en remontant la couverture sur eux. Rien de grave…

-Oh… marmonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Tous ses membres tremblaient, comme après une séance de sport trop intensive.

-Hm… soupira-t-elle en calant sa tête contre son torse.

Ce n'est qu'en passant un bras autour de ses hanches qu'il remarqua qu'elle s'était rhabillée, alors que lui était encore visiblement nu.

-Et toi, ça va ?

-Ouais… fit-elle avant de bailler. C'était… Bizarre mais je crois que j'ai bien aimé…

-C'est jamais parfait la première fois, et…

-Je sais… souffla-t-elle en se redressant pour déposer un petit baiser sur sa joue. Essaye de dormir, idiot…

Allistor ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi elle le traitait d'idiot, et il n'avait pas non plus la force de réfléchir à propos de ce qui venait de se passer. Il assumerait toute cette merde demain… Il glissa une main dans les cheveux roux de sa sœur et ferma les yeux, retrouvant avec bonheur la chaleur d'un corps blottit contre le sien. Aisling dormait déjà, visiblement. Il mit quelques minutes à trouver le sommeil, et constata avec soulagement qu'Arthur ne pleurait plus. Il s'endormit immédiatement après.


End file.
